


Their Secrets

by LuciferZ



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mr & Mrs Smith Spinoff AU, Oneshot, Prompt: Strawberry Shortcake, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Sakuraya, a man so gentle, delicate and perfect like a Yamato Nadeshiko. The epitome of beauty and grace.Shitsuo, a man who is a pacifist and peacemaker, who seemingly holds no hostile intentions in his gentle gaze.They met and fell in love, moving to live with each other.But their relationship dwindles, losing the spark it once had......as they conceal their secret dark lives from each other.
Relationships: Sakuraya/Shitsuo (Durarara!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Their Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a Secret Santa Gift for Semi Polygon. I hope you like your present! 
> 
> I really didn't know Sakuraya and Shitsuo's characters at all so it took more time than expected, but I did my best! 
> 
> The prompt was Strawberry Shortcake.

“He ate my strawberry shortcake.”

“You didn’t say it was yours.”

“I thought it was understood…I love strawberry shortcake.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

The relationship counsellor looked between the couple who seemed to have a tense atmosphere between them.

Then she coughed.

“Well…it is just a cake, Shitsuo-kun, I’m sure you could buy some more the next time…”

She encouraged and the blond who seemed to wear some strange sort of butler suit nodded.

“Yes I can…anything for my sakura man.”

Said sakura man looked annoyed as he crossed his arms in his pink and white kimono.

The relationship counsellor tried to part the silence between them.

“So…how did you two meet?”

Sakuraya and Shitsuo looked up at the same time, their expressions surprised.

It was Shitsuo who spoke first.

“How….I saw Sakuraya…..under the cherry blossom trees on a tourist trip, and it was love at first sight. I remember how his smile was so gentle –“

“Are you saying my smile is not gentle now.”

Sakuraya pouted but a blush had taken over his cheeks. Shitsuo chuckled.

“ – he looked more beautiful than any woman, when he spoke, his voice was like tinkling bells. I felt like I had come upon an angel.”

Shitsuo smiled fondly, and Sakuraya’s blush deepened.

He cleared his throat and brought on his polite smile he usually gave to others.

“Shitsuo stood out to me with his unusual attire, it felt like he was the one…it was so romantic. It felt like a destined, fated meeting, seeing this handsome man dressed like a butler as the cherry blossoms rained down on us. He asked me to have a drink with him, and I accepted…”

“And we just got to know each other from there. We fell in love, and exchanged our contacts. And now we’re here. I asked him to live with me.”

Shitsuo smiled and the therapist looked at them.

“I’m curious, your first meeting was so romantic and lovely…what changed?”

Shitsuo mused, a hand to his chin.

“I don’t know…I feel we are lacking a spark and actually I still don’t know much about him as much as I would like to know…I can’t remember the last time we had se –“

“Ahem!”

Sakuraya cleared his throat and Shitsuo took it as his signal to stay quiet.

“I am not aware of what changed either. Perhaps our meeting was too perfect, but when we lived with each other reality was a bit different. It was like we had gone from dating to being married.”

Sakuraya said, then pouted.

“And he ate my strawberry shortcake! I was looking forward to it after coming back from a job!”

“I already said I’m sorry, sweetheart…I was hungry.”

“What kind of butler are you!”

“One who loves you…”

Shitsuo said and laid a kiss on Sakuraya’s cheek and the other man blushed.

The therapist smiled as she looked up from her notes.

“Perhaps you two could share your thoughts and feelings more with each other…go out on dates again. Do you have time for each other despite your jobs?”

  
She said, and blinked as the atmosphere turned slightly heavy.

Finally Shitsuo spoke.

“…I make time.”

He said, but his gaze had changed.

“Yes…I make time too.”

Sakuraya said as he held up his kimono sleeve to his face with a languid smile.

“…”

The therapist woman didn’t know why but she felt an urge to escape.

She laughed nervously.

“Well, would you look at that! Time for this session is running out. I’ll see you guys another time.”

Shitsuo just stared as Sakuraya chuckled and said in his gentle voice.

“Yes…another time.”

* * *

A man was running up the stairs to the control room, panic on his face.

Their base of operations had suddenly been intruded.

There were dead bodies all over, the blood spilling out like bloody flowers.

He slammed open the door and shouted.

“Emergency!!! There’s an intruder – someone hired a hitman –“

He stopped short at the bodies slumped over the control panels.

A man dressed in some strange flowing garment had a smile on his beautiful face as he looked at the controls before him.

“You -!”

“An intruder…”

The man said even though he was the intruder, as he got up gracefully with that smile.

“I’m sorry…but I’ve been assigned to kill your boss. If you insist on getting in my way, I’m afraid you have to die…”

The man in pink and white spoke politely even though he was going to kill the other man.

“Argh -!”

The other man screamed in anger and took out his gun, shooting at the intruder.

But the bullets never hit, the black haired man in pink and white moved so fast it was like there were afterimages of him.

“Goodbye.”

The soft voice like falling cherry blossoms was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Sakuraya smiled as the man fell to the ground, the knife in his neck.

  
“Death is so beautiful…”

He said, his kimono flowing out behind him as he made his way to the control panel, revealing the knives he kept hidden under the flowy material.

“Ah…the sooner I finish this job, the sooner I can go home and eat the strawberry shortcake Shitsuo bought for me…”

Sakuraya smiled as he thought of his lover, as he stopped before the control panel in the control room.

He sat down, a strange sight of soft pink and white in the crime scene, as he stared at the control panel.

“Now…how do I find the boss’s location….?”

* * *

“Hello. I am your new bodyguard.”

“Huh?”

The middle aged man stared, flummoxed at the blond man in a butler suit before him.

“I am your new bodyguard. I will be guarding you. Please continue your activities like normal.”

“You’re the new bodyguard?”

The middle aged man stared with a frown and Shitsuo nodded.

“Yes. Please rest assured.”

He pulled out a piece of paper out of nowhere.

“Now, I believe you have a meeting in an hour’s time…shall we get going?”

* * *

“What do you mean the contract’s been nulled?!”

The middle aged man demanded, staring at the man with sunglasses opposite him who laughed.

“Exactly as I said. I found a more worthy partner. And they only had one condition.”

“What condition?”

The middle aged man asked as the blond in a butler suit stood silently behind him.

“What else but…...your death!”

The man with sunglasses had suddenly pulled out a gun and shot before the middle aged man could even scream.

But it did not hit him.

Smoke fizzled out of a white glove, and the men stared at the butler in black who had caught the bullet with his hand.

The two men stared in shock as hazel eyes shifted their gaze.

“You fire a bullet…like this.”

The blond man in a butler suit spoke calmly, and flicked the bullet towards the shocked man.

It went through his forehead before he could even scream, and he was instantly dead.

The bodyguards of the man screamed in fight and fired their guns.

He caught the bullets with superhuman ability and flicked them back at them with superhuman speed, resulting in them meeting the same fate as their employer.

At the same time, he took out dual pistols from his pockets, weaving in and out, as he shot swiftly at the other bodyguards, flipping and somersaulting throughout the room.

Within minutes, the job was done.

“…Ah…”

The pistols spun in the air as Shitsuo threw them, before he caught them deftly and slid them back into his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper from his breast pocket.

He blinked.

“Oh…I got the wrong target.”

He looked abashed like he hadn’t just killed almost all the people in the room.

Except for the cowering man who stared at him in fright.

“M-Monster!”

Shitsuo blinked.

He looked at the photo, then looked at his employer.

The images matched.

Shitsuo smiled.

He took out his gun.

“That was a bit too easy a kill. I’m a bit bored.”

He spun the pistol around in his fingers as the man backed away towards the door in fright.

“You see, I got the wrong target. My target is actually you.”

He advanced towards the middle aged man who yelled.

“Y-You’re the hitman?!”

  
“That I am. Now…”

The barrel of the gun pointed straight at the frightened man.

“Choose.”

A dark smile twisted across the blond’s lips.

“Do you want to die now…”

A bullet shot through the door.

“…or later?”

“L-Later?! Never!!!!”

The man screamed and ran for the door, flinging it open and escaping into the mansion.

Shitsuo grinned and headed calmly after him.

“I do love the thrill of the chase.”

* * *

“So how was work today?”

Shitsuo asked Sakuraya as they had a peaceful dinner in the dining room.

_“Now…how do I find the boss’s location….?”_

_Sakuraya said contemplatively as he tried to figure out the control panel._

_“If I press this button, and that button, I should be able to zoom in and see….”_

_The black haired man said, and soon brightened when he saw his experimenting had worked._

_“There!”_

_He looked at the picture in his phone._

_“That’s the boss! Now to go to kill him~”_

“Oh…it was fine. I had some technical issues, but I solved it.”

Sakuraya said with a calm smile.

“How was work for you?”

He asked almost like a counter.

_“Someone help! Help – AHHHHH -!”_

_The man screamed as he nearly avoided being hit by the chandelier that came crashing down._

_“Oh. Careful there. You wouldn’t want to be killed by a chandelier when you could be killed by your former bodyguard. Ah, but that was my mistake really. Sorry about that.”_

_The former bodyguard said and jumped off the railing, landing in front of the man’s terrified form._

_The phone was crushed under his foot._

_“No personal feelings, really. This is just a job for me.”_

_The blond said but his grin suggested otherwise._

_“If you can’t run away anymore…I guess this is the end for you.”_

“Shitsuo?”

Sakuraya’s voice cut through Shitsuo’s thoughts.

His eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re grinning. Did you enjoy your job that much? I thought you were a higher-up in the construction site…”

Shitsuo caught himself and coughed.

“Ah. Yes. We had…some new materials. They helped a lot with the construction.”

_Pft construction. More like destruction._

Shitsuo thought to himself as he ate his dinner, staring into Sakuraya’s curious eyes.

Sakuraya blinked then smiled.

“I see…I am glad you enjoy your job.”

“Yes. I enjoy using new materials.”

  
Shitsuo chuckled like at a personal joke at himself.

He smiled.

“You must be a genius in your technical job…”

“Oh you flatter me…”

Sakuraya giggled, but his eyes spelled boredom.

* * *

_Ah, this man is so boring…I thought he would be interesting, but he’s so boring!_

_He seemed so charming at first but he chose to retire from a good job as a butler to work at a construction site?!_

_What’s so exciting about that really?_

_Assassination is much more fun~_

Unknown to Sakuraya, Shitsuo was having similar thoughts.

_At first, he looked like an angel. But he’s too much of an angel._

_He’s like a …. What do they call it. Yamato Nadeshiko. Too perfect._

_I was entranced by his etherealness and mysterious demeanor._

_But lately…….our relationship’s been dull._

_If he were a target of mine, I don’t think he would be exciting to chase….._

* * *

“Hey.”

They said at the same time, then looked at each other.

“….you go first.”

Sakuraya gestured with his elegant smile.

“Ah. Yes. I……our relationship has been…..lacking a spark……so I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date…….like old times.”

Shitsuo smiled with a gentlemanly smile.

Sakuraya clapped his hands.

“Oh I would love that, I was just thinking the same thing! Let’s have a fun date night~”

“Really?! It’s settled then! I’ll find a good movie and let you know!”

“You’re such a dear, Shitsuo. Thank you.”

The couple smiled and laughed with each other but the same thought was in their minds.

_I’ll break up with him then._


End file.
